Why? Do You Love Me? I Promise, Forever
by Darkened Moonfire
Summary: Twilight Poems...Edward and Bella. Set during New Moon. They tell each other their feelings and promise to stay by each other forever.
1. Chapter 1 Why

Why

**Why? Do you love me? I Promise, Forever**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters/plot/ anything to do with Twilight

**Why?**

Why did you have to leave me?

I may not be pretty

Or special

Or talented

Or anything like that

But I thought you knew:

I love you with all of my heart- what's left of it anyway

You destroyed it

You ripped it to shreds

Flinging the pieces in the air

For the wind to carry away…

Far away…

I've missed you deeply

Haven't you missed me even a tiny bit?

I thought you loved me

I guess I was wrong

But why did you have to play me like a fool?

Why would you leave me all alone,

To rot away,

Slowly decaying into nothing

Oh, why did you have to pretend?

Pretend that you care?

That you loved me?

I clutch at my broken

Saddened heart

As my tears wash away

What is left of me.

Please tell me one thing,

Just one,

Tell me,

Why?

**-Bella**

Okay so there you have it! This is going to be a 4 chapter story! Read and review please!

I am a proud member of Team Edward!


	2. Chapter 2 Do you love me?

Why

**Why? Do you love me? I Promise, Forever**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters/plot/ anything to do with Twilight

**Do You Love Me?**

Why?

You want to know why?

Why I had to leave you?

That answer is simple:

I wanted to protect you

From danger,

From me.

Can you please try to understand?

As much pain it causes me,

I had to leave so you can have a normal human life

So you can be happy,

So you can live and breathe

Without having to worry about any danger

I have put you through

Can't you see?

That I love you so dearly?

That I've always loved you and I always will?

I am so very sorry that I lied to you

You have _no_ idea how much grief I have been in over

You

I only lied so you could move on.

Move on without me.

Please believe me:

Everyday without you is a

Torturous nightmare

A living hell

I _can't_ live without you.

So forgive me

Please,

I beg you with all my heart

I am truly sorry that

I hurt you so painfully

You are the only person

I will ever love

I will love you for as long as I exist… eternity.

Please

Tell me,

Do you still love me too?

**-Edward**

So there's your second chapter! Hope you like it! A review will be kindly appreciated please! Thanks!

I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF TEAM EDWARD!


	3. Chapter 3 Promise

Why

**Why? Do you love me? I Promise, Forever**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters/plot/ anything to do with Twilight

**Promise**

Of course I love you

My feelings for you will never,

Ever change.

I just don't want you to leave me again

I can't bear that kind of agony…

That kind of torture again

I don't want to face the emptiness in my chest again.

I can't be without you

But I don't want to let myself hope.

For if I do, and you do decide to leave me once more

Surely hope will finish me off

I cannot, will not, let hope invade me.

I will not let hope get carried away

I will not let it lead me into a fatal trap.

No I must not hope

So I can't crash later.

I will not let myself become disappointed.

Don't you see that my guard is up?

I have built a sturdy impenetrable wall to block everyone out

I can't take it down easily

Only time will heal me hopefully

Only then will the wall come down

Only then will I be able to give you me entirely.

However, if you promise

Maybe just maybe will I heal faster

If you promise

If you swear

My wall might come down with ease.

You know I love you with all of my heart

With every fiber of my being

And I will always always love you forevermore

Just promise me with the whole of your existence

Promise me that you will never

Ever

_Ever_ leave me again

Please,

Do you Promise

Me?

**-Bella**


	4. Chapter 4 Forever

Why

**Why? Do you love me? I Promise, Forever**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters/plot/ anything to do with Twilight

**Forever**

Forever, love,

Forever and ever

And ever

I will never leave you

I can't leave you

You are all I want

All I need is to be with you.

I am definitely not strong enough to leave you

I couldn't stand being away from you.

I was trying to live through a single hour let alone a day or a week.

It was too much for me to be away.

I would have come back to you soon enough

I was going to beg you to take me back

You mean so much to me, Bella.

I can't even begin to tell you how much.

Before you, I was empty,

Incomplete,

A moonless night.

Then you came into my life and I wasn't empty

I was complete

For the first time my moonless night suddenly turned bright as if fire filled the sky

There was a brilliancy, a beauty to it.

But then when you were gone

When I tortured myself,

The emptiness came back,

A whole lot worse than before,

The incompleteness came stronger,

And my now fiery sky turned black,

For my eyes had been blinded by the light.

I am completely lost without you, Bella.

I was hollow- as if my heart wasn't in my chest anymore.

Everything that was my existence,

That was myself

I left with you

I promise, I swear that I will never ever leave you

I will stay with you

No matter what happens I will stay by your side

I will be your heaven and

You will be mine.

I promise to stay with you

And love you and

You love me for the rest of eternity.

I promise

You

Forever.

**-Edward**

So there you have it! This is the end!! Please review! Hope you liked it! I am super super pumped for Breaking Dawn!!


End file.
